Master
by Aztec24
Summary: The light has won the war, a new law has been passed at the ministry that all Death Eaters are to be sold as slaves. Lucius Malfoy is determined to never submit to his young master, but how long will he last? Sorry i suck at summaries. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Auction

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Warning: Will contain spanking. If this bothers you. Don't read it.

Summary: The light has won the war and all the Death Eaters are being sold as slaves. Lucius Malfoy is absolutely determined to never submit. However, how long will he be able to last in this new terrible world?

This is my first story. So critism will be greatly appreciated thank you.

Chapter 1

Lucius Malfoy couldn't believe what has happened. That boy killed his lord and caused them to lose the war. A mere boy! He didn't want to believe it but he was forced to as he stood looking down at the people gathered, bidding on him. As if he were some animal. The bid only seemed to get higher and higher. 500 Galleons. 1,000 Galleons. Until someone shouted above everyone else 50,000 Galleons and I'll make it a million if i have to! Sold! To one Mr. Harry Potter!

Hell. That's all he could describe it as. His life was now a complete hell.

Author's Note: If this story is terrible please remember it is the first one I've ever done, and this is only the first chapter. Reviews will be welcomed especially for advice.


	2. Chapter 2: Rules

Disclaimer: If I owned any if this, I'd be rich. But I'm not. So i don't.

Chapter 2

After being sold to the bloody perfect boy who lived, Potter, they dragged him to a back room where they fitted a magical collar around his neck with the inscription _Property of Harry Potter_. After doing so they left him in the small, barren, dark room. It seemed forever he waited in that room. In all reality he was only there for three hours until Potter showed up to "claim" him. Lucius did his very best to sneer at him when he walked in, but Harry merely smirked at him.

"You won't enjoy owning me, Potter. I'll make damn sure of it!"

Harry merely smiled at him, grabbed his wrist and apparated to home without warning. Deciding that now would be best to go over the rules he motioned for Lucius to sit.

Thinking it would be best to just obey as opposed to deciding to ignore the command and incurring the young, powerful wizards wrath Lucius did as he was told and took a seat.

"Now, rules. We need to set up a few. One. You will call me 'Sir' or 'Master'. Two. You will show me respect at all times. Three. You will do as you're told, when you're told, and how you're told. Four. There will be no foul language. Any questions?"

Lucius merely shook his head. He'd put up a fight later. Right now he was just too tired."Where is my room?"

Harry raised his eyebrow at the man's complacency, but decided to leave it alone for now. "Follow me." Going through several hallways he finally led the sulking man to his bedroom. "This is where you will be staying. In the morning breakfast is at seven exactly and i expect you to be there. Goodnight"

Lucius watched Harry leave and quickly got undressed and threw himself on the bed falling asleep in seconds wondering what tomorrow will hold for him.

Author's Note: There is the second chapter. Hopefully the next one will be a bit longer. And a bit more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3: Attitude Adjustment

Disclaimer: Again, i own nothing.

Chapter 3

Lucius woke up confused and disoriented. He looked around the unfamiliar bedroom trying to figure out where he was, and the all the events from yesterday came flooding back to him. He groaned and put his head in his hands, muttering to himself.

"A malfoy. Me. Lucius Malfoy, now no better than a meager house-elf." He looked up right at the grandfather clock in his room reading 10:30. "Oh, shit!"

He flew out of bed and quickly got dressed, running down the stairs to the dining room. The second he sat down a plate of food appeared before him. Looking around to make sure Potter wasn't around he quickly scarfed down his meal.

"You do realize it's bad manners to eat so fast?"

Lucius choked on the last bite of his food and whipped his head around to see Potter standing there with arms crossed looking at him with a expression on his face that made him squirm in his seat. When he said nothing he realized he wanted an answer.

"Of course I do, Potter. Unlike you and your friends I was raised to have perfect manners and decorum."

Harry's eyes flashed with anger, making Lucius gulp thinking that perhaps saying such a thing was not the smartest idea. He slowly walked over to Lucius, grabbed his arm, and starting pulling him to the living room.

"Potter! Let go of me this instant! You stupid, filthy mudblood lover!"

The second the words left his mouth he regretted it. Especially when Harry stopped, and turned to him.

"You made the punishment i planned ver much worse for you." He nearly growled at him.

Lucius gulped. "Y yes Sir."

Harry once in the living room sat down on the couch. Seeing Lucius's confusion he said, "Drop your trousers, Malfoy. You need a attitude adjustment."

Lucius eyes widened. "I will not!"

"If you don't, I will."

"Fine!" He yanked down his trousers, but as soon as he did so the word seemed to spin. Until he realized. He was over Harry bloody Potter's lap!

Authors note: Please don't hate me about the ending! I promise to update it soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

Disclaimer: As always, i don't own any of it.

Chapter 4

He was over Potter's lap! Well, then that would mean...

"Potter! Unhand me this instant! This is uncalled for and inappropriate!"

"No Lucius, what was inappropriate was you calling me a filthy, mudblood lover."

Before Lucius could retort he heard a sharp smacking sound and then a sting on his backside. Yelping at the unexpected feeling he started to squirm, hoping to get out of the embarrassing situation.

"Lucius, stop squirming or else I'll take my belt to you."

He may be many things... But he wasn't stupid. He had no desire to feel the belt on his butt. He clamped his mouth shut determined not to cry out.

Harry raised his eyebrow at the silence but determied to make this man become a sobbing mess by the time this punishment was over.

After a couple minutes Lucius couldn't take it anymore, the heat in his rear grew from uncomfortable to unbearable. He wasn't above begging. He wouldn't cry. But he sure as hell would beg.

"P potter! Ah! I i mean S sir. Please! I I'm sorry! I won't do it ever again! Owww! I'll behave! I'll be good! I promise! Just stop! Please!"

Harry shook his head, "No, Lucius. You're not sorry. You just want the spanking to stop. But you'll be sorry by the time we're through. I assure you."

Lucius whimpered. His back end already felt like he had sat on a hot stove.

After a couple more swats he couldn't take it anymore. He started crying. And then the floodgates opened and he let out deep gut wrenching sobs that shook his whole frame. Harry took that as cue to stop the punishment.

Several more minutes passed and the man was still sobbing his heart out. Harry started getting worried, he wanted him to be sorry. Granted while he wasn't fond of the man he didn't want him to cry like this.

"It's ok. It's done. You're forgiven." When Lucius didn't even seem to acknowledged the fact that it was over, or that he had been spoken to Harry got very very worried. He pulled up his pants and righted him on his lap. Making sure the his sore red bottom wasn't touching anything. Harry started talking gently trying to get him to calm down. After about thirty minuted Lucius's sobbing turned into hiccups and then occasional sniffles. Then it dawned on him. He had just made the biggest fool out of himself. He looked at Harry getting ready to be scolded and mocked for his lack of self control but saw only concern. Now, that confused him. Harry hated him right? So why was he looking at him as if he actually cared?

"I'm sorry Sir. I didn't mean to break down like that. I'll let you be now." He tried getting up but was stopped by Harry. He looked at him confused.

Harry shook his head. How could he be so stupid. This man has been through a lot in the last couple of days and what does he do? He makes his life miserable. "No Lucius. I apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly."

Lucius jaw dropped. Did he just apologize to him? No, he couldn't have. But as he looked at Harry the more he realized. He had done just that. "No, Sir. You did nothing wrong."

Harry frowned. "Yes, i did. But we'll talk about that later. Perhaps you should take a nap. You look tired."

Lucius couldn't believe he was being so nice to him. But why? He knew there must be a reason. So he just mutely agreed, and let himself be led back to his room. He wasn't going to lie. It had taken a lot out of him. He laid down and Harry told him to sleep well and he'd wake him up in a couple of hours. It only proved to confuse him more. He was relieved though. While the spanking hurt. He hadn't received a caning. He cringed at the memories. But went back to thinking about Harry. Why had he comforted him? He was just a evil Death Eater. Right? Maybe Harry would explain more when they "talked" when he woke up. Contemplating this he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Thinking

Chapter 5

Harry sat on the couch staring straight ahead at nothing. He couldn't believe he just did that. Granted Lucius did deserve it, but he shouldn't have pushed him so far. Right? He couldn't help but think what if it had been him? His family torn away. Then sold to a boy years younger than you whom you've hated all his life. And then you get a spanking til you're sobbing by said boy. He shook his head. That would be terrible. How could he be so cruel? He would apologize to Lucius once again when he woke up.

Meanwhile Lucius was doing some thinking himself. He only got to sleep for half an hour before he woke up. Now, unable to go back to sleep he went through all that happened. He can't believe that he had just been spanked. Him! Lucius Malfoy, a very well known powerful pureblood, spanked like a toddle! _But, I'm not powerful. Not anymore. Not due to those stupid mud blood lovers. Now, I'm no better than an animal._

With that thought Lucius went down to see what his "master" was doing. Hopefully, he would be asleep. That way he wouldn't have to face him. In fact he didn't want to ever see him again after such a humiliating experience. But of course luck was never on his side so the second he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw the person he wanted to see the very least sitting there watching and waiting for him.


	6. Chapter 6: Apology

Chapter 6

Lucius froze at seeing Harry. _Maybe he hasn't seen me yet. Maybe I can sneak back to my room without him noticing._ Right as he was turning around he heard Harry clear his throat and groaned. So he turned back around to face the last person he wanted to at the moment.

"Lucius, I've been waiting for you. Please, have a seat, we need to talk."

Lucius did as he was told, but sneered at Harry so he would know that it was completely unappreciated that he was ordering him around like this.

"Don't look at me like that! I want to apologize..."

Lucius' eyebrows went up. "Apologize? To me? For what?" _What has he to apologize for? Is it what he did to me? I really hated it, but I guess I somewhat deserved it. After all he has been being pleasant to me._

"I wanted to apologize for losing my temper of course. While yes you did deserve it, not quite to that magnitude. And well, I'm sorry ok?" _There now I said it. I apologized. So, why the hell is he looking at me like I grew another head and sprouted wings?_

 _I can't believe he just apologized... And magnitude what magnitude? I was crying yes, it was incredibly embarrassing, but not nearly as bad as what my father would have done._ "It's fine Potter. It wasn't that bad. Though I never want you to do it again. Ever. Still, nothing compared to my father."

Harry's eyebrows rose at that. "And what would your father have done?"

"I do believe I should go to my room."

"Lucius."

That tone made him freeze. He knew it was a warning. "Potter, I am feeling ill. I would appreciate if you would let me go to my room."

Harry's eyes widened at that. "Oh. I'm so sorry Lucius I thought you were just trying to get out of answering. Of course you can go."

 _I am trying to get out of the conversation idiot. And it's working._ "Thank you." While he wanted to run up the stairs he had to play the part, so Lucius walked up the stairs slowly as if he was in pain.

As soon as Harry saw he was upstairs he sighed heavily. _I don't understand. I try to be nice. And what did he mean by that whole thing with his father? I'll have to question him later on that._

With that thought Harry went upstairs got ready for bed and climbed in. Soon he drifted off in a very fitful sleep.

 _ **Note: I apologize for taking so long, but I didn't quite know how to continue the story. Which is why this chapter isn't that good and why it's so short.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmare

Chapter 7

Lucius' eyes snapped open. He wasn't sure what had woken him up, but something just felt off in the house. Then he heard it. A loud blood curdling scream that raised the hairs on the back of his neck. He shot out of bed and grabbed his wand, listening for it again. He was rewarded soon after with another, this one however was much louder, and then it hit him. Potter. It must've been Potter him being the only one in the house besides himself. He contemplated just leaving him alone to wake his own self up. But after hearing yet another one he decided it would just be wise to go and wake him up in hopes that he could go back to sleep soon.

Leaving his room Lucius headed to where Harry's room is, and stops in front of the door. _What if I'm not supposed to go in there? Knocking might make it worse. But I'm not supposed to enter his room without permission, which I don't have. I could just barge in, yet if I displease him again I'll be punished again. Which I have no desire to endure ever again._ He frowned at the door wishing it would just grant him passage instead of making him have to think about consequences. He made up his mind quickly however when he heard another scream. He barged into the room incredibly surprised at what he saw. There he was, the Golden Boy, the "Savior", the most powerful wizard in the world cowering in a corner, still asleep. And what was truly upsetting is he was begging his uncle to stop.

Lucius stood frozen for a second, unsure of what to do. The boy was still asleep despite the fact that he somehow moved from his bed to a corner, caught in what would appear to be an awful night terror. He slowly walked towards him and gently shook him awake.

" Potter. Potter wake up! You're having a nightmare! Wake up!"

Emerald eyes snapped open and stared at him in terror and confusion for a second before realization dawned on him.

"You were having a nightmare, Potter."

Harry's eyes widened in horror. He knew he had nightmares often of the times with his aunt and uncle, but he always put a silencing spell up. And of course he was so tired he had forgotten. Either way that didn't change the fact that he had woken up Lucius with his screams, and even worse. He had heard what he was saying while dreaming...

 **Note: Thank you for your reviews. And especially your suggestions as those help a great deal. And help me with new ideas and how to go from here. I apologize for the ending of this chapter but I hope to update quicker.**


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath

Chapter 8

Harry jumped up from his spot on the floor, and looked at Lucius. Feeling shame course through his entire body at the thought of him possibly finding out about the Dursley's abuse.

"Out." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Lucius looked at Harry feeling a tad bit of sympathy for the boy, knowing what it feels like to have nightmares due to abuse. "Harry..."

Harry's eyes flashed in rage. "I said out!"

"Harry, please..."

Harry started stalking towards him. "I SAID GET OUT!"

Lucius took that as his cue to leave and scrambled out of the room as fast as he could. Harry watched him leave feeling a tad guilty about scaring him. He walked back over to his bed and laid down with his face in the pillow and started sobbing. Remembering the pain and hurt he felt from years of his relatives' insults. And the hurt of no one listening to him every time he tried to get help.

Lucius ran back to his own room and sat on the bed trying to process what exactly happened. _What did they do to that boy? He was supposed to be a selfish brat. Pampered his whole life. What actually happened to him? What did his relatives do to make him have such dreams?_ Lucius for the life of him couldn't figure it out. He scooted further back on his bed and brought his knees to his chest remembering Harry's pleads of stop. Making him recall his own pleads to his father to stop all those years ago. He shifted slightly on his bed remembering the pain after his father's punishments, and then be left alone in his room a sobbing mess without even so much as a word of comfort.

Had Harry suffered the same thing as him? He shook his head. What was he doing? The boy owned him for God's sake. He shouldn't be feeling sorry for him... But he couldn't help it. He did feel sorry for him. His own childhood making him more sympathetic to what Harry might have suffered.

He sighed sadly. _Nothing I can do about it tonight. I'll ask him about it tomorrow. Maybe by then he'll have calmed down enough to talk about it. Who am I joking, it's been years since my childhood and I still hate talking about it. No doubt if he was in fact abused badly he won't talk about it freely._

Lucius fell asleep trying to think of what he could possibly offer in exchange for information about Harry. It never even dawned on him he started thinking of him and had called him by Hardy instead of Potter.


	9. Chapter 9: Kreacher

Chapter 9

Lucius woke up with thoughts of the previous night still in his mind. He was slightly nervous, not sure if Harry would still be mad or not. Shaking his head he got up started getting ready for the day. Once he was pleased with how he looked he went down to the dining room to join Harry for breakfast. However, he was very surprised to not see Harry at the table. Or anywhere for that matter. He jumped slightly when Kreacher popped into the room, sneering at him.

"Master Harry Sir, already ate and went to work."

"Oh. Do you know when he'll be back?"

Kreacher glared at him. "He'll be back at six. Master Harry said you were to eat when you get up."

Lucius rolled his eyes. _Of course he did._

Kreacher snapped his fingers and a bowl appeared at his place on the table. Lucius sat down and picked up the spoon beside it when he actually looked in the bowl, gagging at the sight.

"What is this shit?"

Kreacher growled slightly. "It's soup, master's slave. I made it myself." He smirked viciously at Lucius, remembering all the times he would visit his dear mistress and sometimes beat him for not doing something just right. "Go on taste it. I added some ground Flobberworms just for you. And Master told you not to cuss."

Lucius pushed the bowl away. "I don't think I'm hungry. I I'll just wait."

Kreacher smiled maliciously. "Of course master's slave. Perhaps you can try it at lunch."

Lucius swallowed and got up. _There's no way I'm ever going to try that. I'd rather die of starvation._ He went to sit in the library and think about how he was going to get Harry to tell him about his childhood. He was after all Slytherin and he would take full advantage of that, but he also didn't want to get punished for it...

Harry cam home, as Kreacher said, at six and went to the living room. "Lucius! Come here! We need to talk!"

Lucius gulped slightly hearing that. _What did I do? What did I do? I haven't done anything all day! What could he possibly be upset at me about?!_

When Lucius came to the living room, as directed by Harry, he looked nervously at him.

"Sit. We need to talk."

Lucius was determined not to show how fearful he actually was. After all he was a Malfoy. And Malfoys do not show weakness. "What do you want Harry?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Lucius. "One, you will lose the attitude or you can spend this talk in a less than comfortable position. Do I make myself clear?"

Lucius sneered slightly but nodded.

"Good. Now, we're going to re-discuss the rules since you so clearly have forgotten them."

"No."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me? Did you just tell me no?"

Lucius growled and jumped up. "Yes! I fucking told you no, you bloody asshole! You can take your stupid rules and shove them up your ass. I am a God damn Malfoy and I take orders from no one!"

Harry glared at Lucius, his eyes flashing in anger. "Sit down NOW!"

Lucius eyes widened, just now realizing what he said, who he said it to, and what that person was capable of. He sat down quickly.

Harry leaned down til he was in Lucius face. "Now, we can begin our conversation. And after I tell you the rules again, I will tell you the consequences for the breaking those rules, and then we will deal with that temper tantrum you just threw. Am I understood?"

Lucius gulped. "Yes, Sir."

 **Note: I apologize it takes me so long to update. I've been busy. The rules were in the second chapter, but due to some people asking for Harry to tell the rules and consequences, I decided to have them restated and add the consequences as requested. Adding Kreacher was not in my original idea. But it just kinda came to me, plus he always freaked me out a little. Thank you for the reviews and patience.**


	10. Chapter 10: Discussion

Chapter 10

Harry paced, trying to get his temper under control. He still couldn't believe how unagreeable Lucius had been lately. He thought he had been treating him well, but he just would not stop. He took a deep breath and thought about the rules Lucius would need.

"Now, rule number one, you will call me either 'Sir' or 'Master'. You will not call me Potter. Which leads to the second rule. Rule number two, you will show me respect, which includes no name calling." He looked at Lucius pointedly. "Nort only because you are my slave, but also because if we are going to get through living together we are going to need to show each other at least some basic respect. Number three, you will under no circumstances lie to me. This also constitutes not informing me of something I should know. On that note if you have any problems I would like you to inform me of them. Number four, you will not cuss, while this would generally fall under the respect rule, I feel it should be a rule in itself. Number five, if I tell you to do something you will do so and do it immediately. Number six, if I ask you a question I expect you to answer, and to answer me with words not nods or gestures. Are these rules understood?"

Lucius nodded, but remembering the last rule quickly said, "Yes, Sir. They are understood."

Harry smiled slightly. _At least he's starting to follow the rules, for now at least._ "Now, as for consequences. Depending on what you do you may receive a spanking, removal of privileges, corner time, lines, confinement to your room, or your mouth washed out. Are the consequences understood?" _No doubt he'll be having issues with a great deal of these. Lucius does love his pride._

Lucius was grinding his teeth in effort not to blurt out that those punishments were infantile and he was no child. However, he knew he was in enough trouble so he just barely managed to contain his anger and to keep from saying something that would get him in more trouble. Instead he merely bit out a response. "Yes, Sir."

Harry was shocked at the reply. He expected Lucius to be screaming about the unfairness of it all. But he had no desire to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Good. Then I believe we shall move onto your punishment for that atrocious display of a temper tantrum. Stand up."

Lucius paled in his anger he had completely forgotten about that. He slowly stood hoping his obedience might earn him a reprieve.

Harry nodded, pleased, and promptly sat down, grabbing Lucius' wrist as he did so. "Are you ready for your punishment Lucius?"

Lucius bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut but still muttered a soft almost meek, "Yes, Sir."

Harry yanked Lucius over his lap. "Then, we shall begin."

 **Note: Sorry it took me so long and for the cliffhanger, I will try to update more often. I thank you all for your support and ideas.**


End file.
